(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel method for carrying out logic (boolean) operations between two bits stored respectively in any two registers belonging to a certain set of registers or to other physical data storage device of a microprocessor or of peripherals associated thereto.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Commonly, microprocessors are capable of performing logic operations among bits belonging to a certain limited portion of the overall physical data storage resources which are associated to the microprocessor. For this purpose a fixed register otherwise known as the "accumulator" is utilized. The resulting bit is returned to the accumulator and the operand bits are temporarily transferred there reading them from the respective registers where they reside (are permanently stored).
A drawback of these microprocessor systems is due to the necessity of effecting a large number of data transfers to and from the physical data storage resources of the microprocessor. This fact strongly limits the possibility of simulating complex logic networks in an efficient and fast manner.